Lost, lonely
by cobra
Summary: Superboy is stuck in the 30th century.. what's a kid with no one to do?


"Why not? It'll make me feel like a real Legionare."

That's what I told Kid Quantum and Brainiac 5. And in a way I guess it was the truth. Even though I am a sorta member I guess. Maybe. I lost the ring a long time ago though. And I haven't been offered a new one. Can't blame them for it though. Cosmic Boy see's me as the screw up I am. And I think everyone around here does now. When I first awoke in the future I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen the Legion crew in about two years and I was happy. Although Valor wasn't around so, it seemed like I was just a tolerant. Didn't have any real friends here. Still don't I suppose. I want to go home. Back to my friends, back to my fam.. Well, my friends. Might as well go all the way on this pity trip. I don't really have a family. The man that's the closest thing to a father to me seems to just want me as a friend. That's cool, I can understand why someone as great as Superman doesn't want me around.

"You okay kid?" Kid Q ask me out of the blue. Guess my face wasn't as happy looking as when I was kicking Darkseids butt.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm good." She looks like she's going to ask more questions but she doesn't. I'm glad. Very very glad.

"Just isn't home is it?" Q asked/stated as we walked into a long hallway. The one with my room on the left. I shook my head and walked into my room. well, one of the GUEST rooms.

"Sorry bout the mess." I stated. Why I didn't know. I wasn't really sorry.

"I've seen worse." Kid Q said with a smile. That's what I like about her. She's.... different than the others around here. Cosmic Boy just wants to jump on me and tell me what a disappointment I am. A lot of the others just worship me cause I'm Superboy. But not Kid Q. She just treats me like another guy.

"Doubt that."

"So what's wrong SB? Really."

"A lot of little things Q." I said with a small smile., "Nothing for you to worry about. It won't effect me when I'm helpin you guys."

"Never said it would. I just thought you might wanna talk."

"I kinda miss home..." I said hoping beyond hope it would be enough for her. It wasn't.

"But that isn't the main problem is it. It's not the bunch of little things."

"No, the little things are the most important. Superman, Wondergirl, Robin, the rest of the titans. The rest of my family. My friends. Hell I even miss school a little bit." I said with a small smile. Kid Q laughed slightly and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What else kid?" Quantum asked trying not to pry to much.

"I've never really had a home. Not in the strictist sense. Just places I'd stay for a few months at a time. So I really don't have a home to miss. I miss all my friends, and I'm scared to death that something is happening right now that they need my help with." I said speaking with nothing but sincerity.

"And..."

"And I don't feel like I'm a part of something here. I'm just some idiot that got stuck in the 30th century because some dumbass god wanted Clark around. I'm here to help, and I've done my best. I know I'm not Superman Q. But no one else seems to realize that. Not even the Legionaires." I can tell that she's in deep thought. I'd just opened my heart to this woman. First time I'd opened up to anyone in a long time.

"Kid, without you here Darkseid would have won. You were one of if not the biggest contributing factor to our victory. I know your not Superman kid. We all do. But a lot of people. Especially Cos and some other legionares, have a very very high standard for the legacy of Superman. He just doesn't understand how someone with so much respect, can have so little toward others."

"I have more respect for your team than you can imagine. Back home, I had so much stuff on my mind. I'd found out that everything I thought I was is a lie. Couldn't tell Supes because well, I'd lose all the trust that I've gained with him over the years. Back home I'm not sure who I am Q. But here, here I have no one that really knows me. At first nothing any of you thought of me effected me in the least. Then, Cos ripped into me saying I was a disgrace to the Legacy. that cut. Deep."

"I think I understand what your saying Kid. Your basically saying that back home your weighted down with thoughts. But here, here you have no restrictions. You didn't care what we thought about you so you just did whatever you wanted. Then, well, you changed your perspective."

"That's about it." I said with a sigh. I'm so messed up.

"Kon. You've proved yourself to me. Anything that you found out in the past has NO place here. You finding out something about yourself. That's fine. It's great to know where you come from. But kid, that doesn't make you who you are. Your own choices do."

"Smart, funny, and beautiful. Marry me?" I can't help but wisecrack a little. It's part of who I am. That's my choice. She laughs lightly and walks toward the door of the room I'm in.

"So your okay now?"

"Yeah. Not perfectly happy by any standards but I think I understand what I need to do."

"Good. And for Legion Worlds sake, clean up your room." Kid Quantum said with a smile as she turned and walked out the door.

"My room." I say to myself with a smile and using my patented Tactile Telekenisis began to clean up my little place on Legion World.

END


End file.
